


Still Frames In Your Mind

by agentsimmons



Series: Yours. Mine. Ours. [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Bruce Banner, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Large Families, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Bruce Banner/Betty Ross - Freeform, Science Boyfriends, The Supersized Science Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time; and Bruce will always be there to help him along the way.





	Still Frames In Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This work features a heavy amount of italicized flashback. If lots of italics is hard on your eyes, you can select hide creator's style. Hopefully it won't impact the flow of the story or ruin the effect I was going for overall.

"Dad. _**Dad. Da-ad.**_ "

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

Bruce pulled back from the hug, but kept his hands firmly around Steve's shoulders as he looked down at his oldest son. The five year old spitfire had his head cocked and his lips twisted up to one side in an expression of fond impatience.

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologized with a chuckle. "I just can't believe you're already so big. You're not supposed to be starting school already. You're supposed to still be my little boy."

"Well, yeah, but…" Steve scrunched his face a little more. "Everybody's gotta grow up and go to school right? Even me!" His face brightened with excitement once more, reminding Bruce that his oldest was a fearless trooper eager to get out there and prove himself. Naturally, Bruce worried since Steve was a lot smaller than the other kids his age and had his share of health issues he was still recovering from and others that were in remission.

"You're right, of course," Bruce answered with no small bit of pride just the same.

"Besides," Steve hitched a shoulder, and looked at his two younger brothers where they sat on a nearby school bench, watching the slightly older kids go by with wide eyes, "you still got Jake, Lo, and Jane. S'not like you'll get lonely without me, right?"

Something in the furrow of his brow and slight hesitance told Bruce that it was a question that masked a slightly different one. It was a sudden fear that maybe his dad would somehow forget about him after all. That while he was gone at school, his siblings would somehow become the only ones that mattered. Bruce smiled, a little selfishly pleased that his brave boy was maybe just a little bit frightened and still in need of him. It was a reminder to Bruce not to freak out already. His oldest wasn't all grown up just yet.

Bruce crouched down in front of Steve to be eye level with him and moved his hands to straighten the straps of his Captain America backpack as he willed himself not to get too emotional and embarrass Steve. Although there were plenty of weepy parents and kids in the hallway so at least he wouldn't be alone.

"Well," he finally answered, slow and deliberately, "I might not get lonely-lonely since I still have them a little bit longer than you. Well, a lot bit longer with your sister," he reconsidered, his baby girl having only recently turned a year old – even if that had happened all too quickly too. "But, Steve," Bruce said, moving one hand to rest on his son's cheek, "I love you very much. And like I told you when Jane came along, I'll always have loved you longest." Steve smiled and ducked his eyes in a sheepish manner. "So even if I have the others, whenever you're not with me I'll always be lonely for you. Understand?"

Steve met his eyes again, relief clear in those brightly blue orbs. He nodded and threw his arms around him for another hug. "Good," he said, and Bruce swallowed a small lump in his throat as he hugged him back even more tightly than before.

"Don't you ever worry, Steve," Bruce said as he held him. "No matter how far away any of you are, it'll never be far enough to make me forget how much I love you. Dad's heart is only whole when we're all together."

"That's kinda cheesy," Steve said with a chuckle, that also sounded suspiciously like a small sob though Bruce wouldn't dare call it out. His son pulled back from the hug and shrugged. "But mine too."

He glanced at his brothers and Bruce followed his gaze to see the two boys shoulder shoving each other back and forth where they sat, which would likely lead to something a little more aggressive if he didn't intervene soon enough – especially if Jakob pushed his slightly younger and frailer brother a little harder than he should as he often did.

Steve sighed and said magnanimously, and melodramatically, "Even when they drive me crazy."

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "Alright," he said, looking back at Steve, "I guess I'll let you at it. You already always make me proud, but I can't wait to hear all about your first day. And all the days that follow. You're going to do great, Steve," he said, standing upright again.

Steve beamed up at him. "I know."

Bruce smiled at his confidence, the tough spirit that had developed in spite of his sickly early childhood. Bruce had great hope that there was no limit now to how much stronger his son would become. And as Steve waved at his brothers and then hurried into the kindergarten classroom, Bruce knew this was just the first step.

 

* * *

 

"Do you hate me now?"

The question startled Bruce from his thoughts and he looked over to see Steve staring up at him with a pitiful expression that made Bruce feel like a monster.

"No, of course not," he said, glancing between his son and the road in front of him as he drove. He shook his head. "No, Steve, I could never hate you. Do you really think I could? Because if so I'm not doing a very good job as your dad and need to make this right somehow." He pulled into a parking space outside of their apartment building, put the car in park and turned to face his eight-year-old more fully. "Steve, I'm sorry I got mad, okay? I wasn't mad at you, but…" He sighed, hating himself and his damn temper. It had been the bane of his existence – again – for the last couple of years, ever since the near-disaster in New Mexico had reminded him of his fatal flaw. "I didn't make that clear. I'm sorry."

"You're not mad at me?" Steve asked, sounding surprised.

"No," Bruce answered. "Maybe a little disappointed. But not mad. Actually, if anything, I'm mad at me, okay, Steve?"

"But you didn't get into a fight," Steve said, confused.

"Sure, I did. I got into a fight with my temper and I lost." He sighed. "You don't have to forgive me. I hope you will, but you don't have to. And if you do, you don't have to right now. Because I was wrong to lose my temper and you're allowed to be mad at me for that. Understand?"

"I guess so." Steve furrowed his brow. "I'm not mad at you I don't think," he said slowly. "I was just scared I'd made you angry enough to stop loving me is all."

"Okay, well, you're allowed to take your time forgiving me for making you scared too," Bruce reiterated. "Because I shouldn't have done that. I love you, Steve. Even when I'm not a very good dad, I'll always love you. Even when you do things I don't want you to, I love you. And I need to try harder to make that abundantly clear. I don't like that you even considered I might not love you."

"You're a great dad," Steve countered.

Bruce smiled in spite of everything. "And you're an even greater son."

Steve returned the smile, his a little more crooked. Then he narrowed his eyes. "But why are you mad at you?"

Bruce sighed and contemplated if answering that question was appropriate. The last thing he needed was to burden his oldest child by unloading his insecurities. When he didn't answer for a long moment, Steve seemed to get the message and ducked his head guiltily. Bruce liked the idea of Steve thinking he didn't respect him enough to be open with him even less than he liked the idea of unintentionally stressing him out with the truth.

"Steve, I'm mad because I feel guilty."

"For what?" Steve jerked his head back.

"We've moved around a lot lately and I know how hard that's been on you and the others. I know the past couple of years have been confusing for you. I know you've had to switch schools too many times and that being the new kid all the time isn't easy." Steve looked down at his shoes, clearly afraid to admit it for his sake. "And, Steve, I wish none of that was the case." Steve looked back again. "I wish I could go back and keep all of this crazy stuff from happening. I feel guilty for making things so rough on you. I'm…" He glanced down. "I'm afraid."

"You?" Steve sounded so disbelieving that Bruce looked back up again. Sure enough, Steve's eyes were wide.

"Yes, me. I'm scared a lot more than you might think. Even if I try hard to be brave for you and your brothers and sister." He shook his head. "And lately I've been afraid that if things don't change soon, that is if I can't find a good job, maybe _**you'll**_ start to hate _**me**_. Does that make sense?"

Steve gave a long, considering look and then nodded. "I must not be doing a very good job as a son." Bruce's eyebrows rose quickly. Steve hitched a shoulder. "You think I could hate you," Steve echoed Bruce's previous statement and tears immediately welled in his eyes. "I guess I do wish we didn't have to move so much. I'm not good at making friends and every school has a new bully," he attempted to articulate his feelings while Bruce listened patiently. "But I still love you." He frowned. "I don't want you to think I don't, dad."

Bruce smiled, the line of it wavering with emotion. "You're right. I shouldn't think stuff like that, should I?" Steve shook his head, looking even more vulnerable than before. Bruce wanted to assuage his worry. "Okay then how about we make a deal. From now on, we'll try harder to remember that even when things aren't perfect, we'll always love each other. Even if I get mad or disappointed, you'll remember that it doesn't change how much I love you."

Steve smiled slowly at first, but then brightened suddenly. He nodded. "Deal. And...uh... Oh, I know. And when I'm mad about moving again, **_you_** can remember I love you so much I'd move anywhere if it means you're still my dad."

Bruce choked on a lump that swelled in his throat and nodded before pulling Steve into a somewhat awkward hug across the armrest between the two seats. "Deal."

"Also, the principal didn't tell you the whole story." Bruce was startled by the non-sequitur and pulled back to look at Steve. "I didn't want to hit that bully, but he was picking on another boy just because he brought a doll to trade with a girl in our class."

Bruce's eyes widened. "What did the teacher do?"

"She just took the dolls away until the end of the school day and told him to stop. He didn't and it got worse at recess. When I told him to stop, he asked me if I was trying to protect my sissy boyfriend and shoved the other kid. So I hit him."

Bruce listened with conflicting emotions: pride that Steve was willing to stand up against bigotry even at his age and anger that things hadn't changed nearly enough since his own childhood. Then that anger threatened to boil into another fit of temper when a suspicious thought entered his mind that the teacher and principal had been complicit with the other kid's homophobic bullying. Maybe they thought less of Steve on account of who his father was. Bruce took a few deep breaths and counted to ten in his head. That was another battle for another day.

"I won't say hitting is absolutely always out of the question," Bruce hedged, "and I understand why you did, Steve. But try to remember that once you start throwing punches when you're angry, it can get harder and harder to stop. Sometimes strength is knowing when to stand your ground, sure, but sometimes it's knowing when to walk away."

Steve furrowed his brow and then tilted his head. "Would you have walked away?"

Bruce blinked. "I… Uh. Huh. I don't know that I have an answer for that one. But you can't always worry about what I would do. You have to make those decisions for yourself. And because you're strong in so many ways, Steve, I trust you'll learn how to make the right ones in time."

Steve smiled. "Well, you're strong too so I bet you would have made the right decision."

Bruce's eyes widened a little and he smiled back. As he shared this small, tender moment with his oldest child, he was possibly more grateful than ever that he'd made the right decision to walk away when it had counted most.

 

* * *

 

"Dad, have you…" Steve's sentence trailed and Bruce looked at him across the table where he was helping him peel potatoes for dinner. "Never mind, I guess." Bruce merely lifted an eyebrow and waited quietly for Steve to either change his mind or remain mum. "What," he started again, voice tentative, "um, what does being in love feel like?"

Bruce paused his peeling and studied Steve, who studied the potato he was currently working on as if it were a work of art he was sculpting. Bruce had suspected for a couple of months now that his oldest had finally gotten his first, real teenage crush. It was probably all downhill from here, he mused.

Finally he sighed and admitted, "I'm not sure I know, Steve."

Steve glanced up, looking almost horrified. "You've never been in love? Not even once? I thought everyone has been in love at least once by your age."

Bruce gave a considering hum, and ignored the small bitter part of his heart that twinged with self-pity. "I was almost in love once," he confessed as he got back to peeling potatoes. He could feel Steve's questioning gaze. "Or maybe I technically was. I'm not sure."

"Well, what happened?" Steve seemed genuinely desperate for whatever anecdote Bruce had to share that might help him.

"She deserved more than I could give her."

"She?" Steve questioned immediately and Bruce glanced up at him to see his pinched brow. "Oh. You mean Aunt Betty?" Bruce gave a casual shrug. "Wait, so… You've never been in love with another guy then? _**Ever**_?"

Bruce wasn't sure whether or not to laugh at Steve's incredulity or sigh again, this time harder. He opted for keeping a neutral expression as he finished peeling the last potato.

"I've had strong feelings for some of them," he replied. "And I've had my fair share of infatuation I guess. But there's a reason none of your dad's boyfriends have ever lasted very long. I can't say I've ever felt anything I'd call love and I really can't justify complicating our lives by entangling somebody else without it."

"But," Steve hesitated, "but how do you know you weren't wrong? How do you know you just didn't give them enough of a chance? How do you know you weren't just scared to admit your feelings?"

Bruce smiled, his lips turning up higher on one side than the other. "I guess those are fair questions." He dropped the potato into the bowl and set aside the peeler. "I suppose it's possible the romantic part of me, the part that would like to have had found somebody amazing to share my life with, isn't quite loud enough to drown out the cynical part that says I'm wrong to expect more than what I've already got. I suppose it's possible I've never **_let_** myself fall in love. But, you know, when what I've got is already amazing, it's not such a bad thing for that part of me to be as loud as it is."

Steve looked down at the finished potato in his hand, sighed, and then dropped it into the bowl with the others. Bruce smiled and picked up the bowl to take them over to the sink for rinsing.

"I know that was probably really unhelpful wasn't it?" Bruce asked him when he was silent for a few moments, but obviously had no intention of leaving just yet.

"I don't know," Steve answered. "Maybe just really depressing." Bruce snorted and glanced over his shoulder at him. Steve got up from the table and walked over. "I mean, it's not like I really want another dad so I'm kind of okay that it's never happened."

"Helpful information," Bruce commented as he returned to prepping the potatoes for mashing.

"And I don't think any of your boyfriends were good enough for you anyhow." He shrugged and Bruce had to smile at the sentiment.

"None of them were good enough for you and the others either," Bruce clarified, wanting him to know without a doubt they were his biggest priority.

"But it's still kind of sad. That you've never even been in love. And it's for sure not our fault is it?"

"Nope," Bruce replied. "Not even a little bit, Steve. I was struggling in the romance department before you came along and probably would have without you." He stopped what he was doing and turned to face his oldest. "I might be a little more guarded on your account, but that's not a bad thing. If anything, you've all made it so at least I'll never be lonely."

Steve smiled and then said, "Except for when we're not with you, right?"

Bruce smiled back. "That's right. And who knows. Maybe one day when all seven of my amazing kids are out of the house I might try harder to find somebody that'll stick," he teased, Steve interjecting with an 'ew' and wrinkled expression. "Or I can just move in with one of them and be the live-in granddad. You know, assuming any of them grow up to have kids of their own."

"I will," Steve declared.

"That so?" Bruce couldn't resist the impish impulse that seized him. "And have you always wanted that? Or is it maybe something to do with your first question?" Steve answered him with a blush. "Well, you've got plenty of time to change your mind a couple dozen times," Bruce said with a chuckle. "But I'm sure whoever you've got in mind is pretty wonderful. I hope it works out."

Bruce didn't assume it would, but Steve also had plenty of time to learn about the statistical improbabilities of marrying your grade school sweetheart, and Bruce had decided a long time ago that he'd be as supportive as possible of his kids, especially where crushes and romance were concerned. If Steve wanted to dream about picket fences and kids with whoever it was he had a crush on, Bruce wasn't going to be the one to crush those dreams. Maybe he even felt a little too empathetic to do so.

"I hope so too," Steve said, but his shoulders deflated slightly as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the water pitcher. He didn't say anything else for a moment. It wasn't until he'd poured a glass of water and taken a drink that he said, "But sometimes I can't even talk to her. I get too nervous. And she's like, so amazing that I doubt she'd ever want to be more than just friends. I..." He glanced down into his cup. "I don't even know if I want to be more than just friends. But she makes me smile and she makes my stomach feel sort of funny which means I have to at least like her right?"

"Those are the usual symptoms, sure."

"But... if I really was in love, wouldn't that make me brave enough to say something?" Steve looked at him in askance and Bruce held his gaze for a few seconds without answer.

Finally he said, "Well, I may be wrong, but I don't know that you get brave all at once. Sometimes you have to fall in love slowly and other times the timing might be wrong. I don't think it's as simple as we want it to be." He considered it another moment before adding, "But I also think you might be on the right track. I think most people, when they're in love, are eventually faced with a choice. A do or die kind of moment. Even if it scares them, they have to make a call. That's how it was with Betty."

"Really?" Steve furrowed his brow.

"I'm not saying it was a truly romantic love, though it was to some extent," he tried to explain, "but one day it hit me. It hit me that I could be almost happy with her because she was absolutely perfect, everything I was supposed to want in life. Someone to marry and have kids with. And I knew it so deeply that I realized I had a choice."

"And you were scared?"

"Yes, I was scared. Because I was happy with Betty and it was very safe for me to stay with her. I was already pretty good at hiding. Part of me thought I could go on hiding. I could pretend that I was in love with every part of her. I could pretend I didn't think about other men."

"Oh." Steve winced.

"Mhm. The other option was to be honest with her. To admit that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how beautiful I thought she was, sometimes all it took was a really good looking guy and she might as well be on another planet. She would never have my full attention."

"I really hope that wasn't innuendo," Steve retorted.

Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't. I mean, sure, yes, it certainly does apply to that situation—"

Steve blushed and threw up his hands. "Please, no."

"I really meant in general," Bruce acquiesced. "As in, the waiter shows up, he's hot or particularly friendly, and suddenly I'm thinking about what a date with him would be like instead of listening to Betty talk about her day."

"Right." Steve nodded. "So because you think you were sort of in love with her, you chose to let her find someone who wouldn't do that? Even though it scared you?"

Bruce nodded. "And I imagine that's the case in normal situations too. Only, I'm afraid a lot of people let fear win instead of love when they decide."

Steve looked at his glass before setting it down. "I might still be scared because I'm not in love yet or maybe I am, but I still need time to figure it out?"

"It's confusing, but yes. It's very possible," Bruce answered. "One day it might just hit you what you need to do. You may wake up one day and realize for certain you aren't. Or you might meet somebody new and know right away, 'wow, _**they're**_ the one.'" Bruce shrugged. "I don't know much about being in love, but I do know it's at least pretty unpredictable."

Steve nodded and looked away. Bruce could see there was still something on his mind. It took him a moment to decide on what he wanted to say. "And if I never know for sure?" He looked back at him, looking for all the world like the fragile little boy Bruce had only dared to hope could be standing here like this: older, stronger, healthier and with no other care in the world but figuring out how to survive puberty relatively unscathed.

Bruce pursed his lips, swallowed down a little bit of the emotion those thoughts invoked and said truthfully, "I don't have an answer for that. I'm afraid it's one of those things you'll have to figure out on your own, Steve. But I can promise I'll be here to help you as you do."

Steve moved toward him and surprised him with a hug. "Then I guess everything will turn out okay."

 

* * *

 

"I love you so much that I'd move anywhere as long as you're still my dad."

Bruce started from his reverie and glanced up from his book; he hadn't been so much reading it as staring at it while wishing it wouldn't be so long until he could see the man who'd given it to him.

Steve was out of bed and standing in the doorway of the front room, a serious expression on his face. Bruce smiled as what he said struck him, taking him back almost ten years.

Where had the time gone?

"That's still true," Steve spoke again, coming into the room and sitting across from him.

"But that doesn't mean you're happy," Bruce said, guessing what might have prompted Steve to think about that old conversation in the first place. "Look, Steve, I want you to know that I really did try to find a way to keep us here. I even considered a few factory jobs."

"But then you'd always be tired or we'd never see you because of your hours," Steve said, frowning.

"Which is why I ruled it out," Bruce explained. "And it wouldn't have been any better if I had to take multiple lower-wage jobs." Steve nodded. "This..." He sighed. "This has been one of those occasions where I wonder if it wasn't irresponsible and selfish of me to have as many kids as I did knowing it would only be me to support you and knowing sometimes I'm not very capable of that."

"You've given us plenty," Steve countered. "You shouldn't think otherwise."

"I'm glad you think so," Bruce replied. "And you're probably right, but it's hard. You might understand it if you ever have kids. Until then, I understand that you're still my kid and I'm still your dad so it's okay if you're disappointed that I couldn't come up with something more desirable for us."

"I guess I'm just mad at the circumstances," Steve admitted with a sigh. "It's not fair what they did to you. You're brilliant and great at your job. And they know you have kids."

Bruce shrugged. "You're right, Steve. It's not fair. It's not fair to me. And it hasn't been fair to you and the others."

There was a lull in the conversation, Steve clearly mulling over something more in his mind.

"I, um, I guess what I really wanted to say is... I'm sorry." Bruce furrowed his brow. "It's okay if you're the disappointed one, but I... I haven't been happy for you."

Bruce glanced down at his book and rolled his lips before meeting Steve's eyes with his own again. "You mean with Tony?"

He nodded and Bruce followed suit, a rueful gesture.

"I mean," Steve continued while Bruce wrestled with his feelings and how to best handle the situation if Steve was truly that uncomfortable with it, "you've always been the best dad I could ask for. You've always been there for me and what do I do?" He shook his head, a derisive expression on his face. "I act like a horrible son instead of supporting you back."

"Steve, you're fine," Bruce tried to reassure him.  

"No," he insisted. "My dad finally knows what it feels like to be in love," Bruce blinked in surprise, "and I've been selfish about it. That's not fine. Yeah, I've tried doing the right thing regardless, but that doesn't mean my heart was in it like it should have been. This whole time part of me hoped it wouldn't last." He hung his head. "And I'm sorry."

Bruce didn't even hesitate. "I forgive you." Steve looked back up quickly. "And I understand, Steve. I've been asking a lot of you and the others lately. Maybe more than I should all because, well, because you're right."

"You're in love?"

Bruce nodded and before he could stop it, a smile spread across his face. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I am. Or getting there." Steve gave him an incredulous look at that and Bruce chuckled. "Okay, yes, I know I am. And..." He sighed. "And, you know what? It's pretty terrifying, Steve. You're not the only one scared of all the change. I promise."

"I kind of had a feeling you must be," Steve said after a quiet moment. Bruce raised an eyebrow and his son smirked a little. "I mean," he shrugged, "you've been making all kinds of crazy choices lately. I'm still not sure Tony is good enough for you either," Bruce chuckled and shook his head, "but I figure he must mean more to you than the others."

Bruce chuckled louder. "Oh god. I guess I should have realized it sooner then."

Steve laughed too. "Well, a wise man once said we don't always realize we're in love right away."

"Did he? Sounds questionable." Steve laughed exuberantly, throwing back his head and clutching at his chest the way he always did when he was thoroughly amused. Bruce smiled and wished, not for the first time, he could capture this moment or maybe freeze it. Just him and one of his kids, happy and momentarily carefree. After a few moments had passed, and they'd both recomposed themselves, Bruce said, "I love you, Steve." Steve's eyes widened, surprised by the sentiment, but he smiled. "I know a lot of things are changing, but that never will. If this mad adventure doesn't work out, I'll still love you. If by some long-shot Tony and I get married someday, I'll still love you."

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He glanced away and fiddled with his thumbs for a moment before asking, "And if I said I was uncomfortable with everything and I wish you and Tony would slow down? Or, maybe reconsider altogether?"

He looked back slowly, but Bruce still didn't hesitate.

"I would still love you." Steve smiled, a little more watery than was typical and nodded. Bruce hitched a shoulder and admitted, "I might hurt a little over it. And I might not even be selfless and actually give in. I don't know," he told him honestly, because at this point he really didn't. He only knew that his growing feelings for Tony, and Tony's kids by extension, seemed to have a way of making him act in ways he couldn't predict, in ways he never would have dreamed before that he could.

Steve nodded again then shrugged. His lips turned up at the corners and Bruce could tell he was going to revert to teasing. "Well, I don't know how loving it would be of me to do that so I won't. This time," he added in playful warning as he stood to his feet.

Bruce chuckled. "Well, I'll admit I'm relieved." His face softened as he looked up at Steve. He set aside the book and stood as well to pull his son into a hug. "But just so you know, you don't have to be happy about this. I don't expect you not to feel confused or conflicted because that's only natural. Take your time and, please, never hesitate to come to me about it like you did tonight."

"I will. Promise." Steve pulled back just a little. "And, dad, just so you know, I'm happy for you now."

Bruce blinked in surprise. "You are?"

"I am. I mean, I'm still adjusting, but I just wanted you to know it's okay now and to say I'm sorry for being selfish before. You see, I sort of realized something when we visited Tony and his kids last time." Bruce raised an eyebrow, but otherwise waited for Steve to elaborate. "I knew you were happy with him, but I didn't realize how much until I saw your face light up when you saw him again. It lit up the way it does when Jemma is doing something adorable or when Natasha has a recital or when Peter's being a goofball or Loki's being nice." Bruce gave him a playful glare at that last one. "You looked like you finally knew what being in love felt like and I smiled."

"You smiled?"

"Yeah. For the first time, I didn't think about myself or how uncomfortable I am with everything. It was just an overwhelming feeling of happiness for your happiness. I made a choice in that moment." Tears filled Bruce's eyes, understanding Steve's meaning before he even continued. Steve hugged him again, this time even tighter. "I love my dad too much to be anything other than happy when he's happy."

Bruce was overwhelmed and held Steve as close as possible. This moment, he decided. This was definitely one of those moments he wanted to freeze if only for a little while. This was one of those moments he was so glad he'd been irresponsible and selfish because he couldn't imagine life without his children.

 

* * *

 

"Dad. _**Dad. Da-ad.**_ "

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

Bruce pulled back from the hug and looked up at his oldest son. He had his head cocked and his lips twisted up to one side in an expression of fond impatience.

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologized with a chuckle and straightened the tie his impromptu hug had managed to muss. He then smoothed the shoulders of the suit and took a step back to look at him again. "Dad'll restrain himself until later. But," he teased, "maybe you should run while you still have a chance."

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Alright, see you guys at school," he said with a wave and hurried out of the room.

Bruce moved backwards toward the bed and sat down on the edge, staring at the door. "Where did the time go? You're supposed to still be my little boy."

"He'll always be your little boy."

Bruce glanced at the en suite to see Tony in the doorway, fixing his own tie while he fixed him with a sympathetic look. Bruce then looked back at the door of their room and raised his hand to his mouth, fighting back a fresh wave of emotion. He nodded emphatically. No matter how many years went by, that would definitely be true. There'd always be a part of him that would look at Steve and see that helpless baby that had changed his life forever.

The bed dipped with the weight of Tony as he sat beside him, his arm snaking around his body to hold him. "Think you'll be okay, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded, but then shrugged his head, not so sure. He looked at Tony, his loving face a little distorted by his pooling tears, but no less comforting. He looked back at the door with a sigh.

"Yeah. Just a little bit lonely at the moment is all," he said, smiling in spite of everything. "But everybody's gotta grow up and graduate." He smiled wider, tears finally escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Even him."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Another WIP that finally came together the way I wanted it to! So have some feels everybody! And as most of the stories in this verse, I've been planning this one for a bit. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> 2\. The final flashback scene with Steve coming to terms with his dad's relationship with Tony takes place shortly after his and Skye's birthday chapter in LT. He's referring to seeing his dad see Tony again for the first time in a couple of weeks. This scene was meant to flesh out a little why Steve goes from reluctantly adjusting to adjusting because his dad deserves it - as he thought after speaking to Dr. Erskine in that chapter - and then on to being more fully supportive like a sudden change of heart. It wasn't /just/ his relationship with Sam. It was the realization that his dad is in love and his love for his dad inspiring him to be supportive (which is probably why he also becomes Mr. You Better Marry My Dad Because He Adores You lmao). Likewise this bit fleshes out a little more of Bruce's feelings. He'd been reluctant to admit that he's falling in love with Tony in the birthday chapter because he's afraid so I liked the idea of him having this moment with Steve where he has to own it even if he's still scared, setting up for a little later in the timeline when he finally makes the choice to text Tony he loves him.
> 
> 3\. Of course, the Steve/Sam foreshadowing was not at all subtle lol. Since one of the themes of their arc is that Steve consistently overcomes his nerves around Sam where he struggled to do so with Peggy and then ultimately realizes he has to make the choice to tell Sam the truth.
> 
> 4\. Flash Poll: If there were a wedding fic in this verse, what time of year would you personally love to see Bruce and Tony get married?
> 
> 5\. Happy Graduation to anyone reading who might be graduating or have just graduated - middle school, high school, college, whatever. You'll do great, guys!


End file.
